1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to toy vehicles having removable accessories and adapted for use with toy figures or other toy vehicles as mobile playsets.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, particularly those including various accessories designed for simulated use by toy figures are popular toys. An example of such a toy vehicle with accessories is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,295. There remains, however, a need for additional toy vehicles or mobile playsets which are readily adaptable by the child for play with various accessories and to accommodate various toy figures and even other toy vehicles. It would, of course, be desirable for such a toy vehicle to accommodate variations in design and dimensions of various manufacturers' toy figures.